


Looking for a fic!

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Please help me find this fic!!!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Looking for a fic!

I'm pretty sure this was a soulmate fix but not 100% sure. What I do remember is that Voldemort captured Harry at one point and lived with him in a manor (Malfoy manor or his own). Voldemort attached an anklet to Harry preventing him from leaving. Right before Hogwarts starts again Harry asks Voldemort to let him go so he can attend, and Voldemort does. At one part I think they put the same anklet Harry was wearing on Bella to stop/prevent her from causing trouble. I also think that Voldemort was trying to persuade Harry to join his side or at least be neutral in the war, which is why he captured him in the first place?


End file.
